Ruined from the Start
by Startide1214
Summary: From the very beginning, Percy Jackson is ruined. He was abused, so he ran away. He finds a special person who helps, but eventually, he leaves there too. After living on his own in the wild for a while, he finds some mysterious others. Will he trust them? What will happen to Percy? Read and find out!
1. AN

Hello, this is my first story, but I'll put up a new chapter about every other day or something, and I have a really good idea for it, so please read!


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

I push my tired legs forward as fast as I could, not wanting to be caught. Tears threaten to fall. Why did he hate me so much? I never actually did anything to him. After all, I was only five. A year ago, he even killed mommy. But he said that if I call the police, he would kill me too. So I never told anyone about the beatings that I received and all of the scars on my back. I start to see black spots. I feel dizzy, so I stop running. My knees buckled, and I fell unconscious.

My eyes opened. Where was I? I looked around and saw a man and woman quietly talking.

"-he alright? He's a demigod from what I found out. He has a strong aura, it must be a child of the Big Three," the woman said.

They glanced at me and their eyes widened when they realized that I was awake. They walked over to me, and I cowered.

"Aw, lighten up! You aren't in trouble!" said the man. "My name is Apollo, and this is my sister, Artemis. What's yours?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson," I managed to get out, but even that hurt. My throat felt like it burned up, and my voice was a hoarse whisper.

The woman—no, _Artemis_, said to Apollo, "The child is too small. I will take him in until a certain age. He can learn with the Hunters and become a brother to them. Then we can send him to Camp Half-Blood."

Camp Half-Blood? What was the other half? Water? I thought that 60% of the human body was water, not just 50%.

Apollo looked at her with amazement. "Hey sis, did I hear you right? You said you would take in a boy? With the Hunters?"

Hunters? Is that like the last name of a family or something?

"Stop looking so incredulous. His mind isn't poisoned yet, he is a child. Besides, I pity him, as his eyes contain lots of pain and sadness."

Wait, my eyes contain pain? Wait—What?

"I suppose that's alright with me sis, leave then, you can fill him in…" Said Apollo, and he vanished in a golden poof.

Whoa, that was one cool trick.

Artemis's POV:

I regarded the boy. He wasn't that strong, but he seemed fast. That was good. The last thing necessary was for him to slow down the Hunters.

After carefully examining him, I said "Quietly listen. I don't wish to repeat myself. Greek Gods are real. They are living in America, with Olympus in the Empire State Building in New York. I am Artemis, a maiden goddess of the moon and leader of the Hunt of women who swear themselves to never fall in love. The man who was just here is my twin brother, Apollo, god of the sun. Likewise, all of the gods and goddesses are real. Many of them have children with mortals here on Earth. You will be one of the most powerful demigods in history, as you are a child of a major god and a great mortal woman, but you still have much to learn. Since you are too young to be stuck in that Camp, I will allow for you to stay with the Hunt and I and learn from us."

The boy looked shocked, but quicker than I thought, he breathlessly nodded eagerly.

"Stay here for today and rest. You need not worry, it is quite safe. I will come back tomorrow and pick you up," I instructed, and I vanished in a cloud of silver mist.

Percy's POV:

Mommy used to read books to me about Greek gods and Goddesses, I knew all about them. Artemis was one of the goddesses that I respected the most, because even though she hated men, she was an amazing warrior and fighter.

I grinned at the thought that I could learn from them.

After a while of TV, I quickly fell into the best sleep I had in ages.

Is it too short? Too long? Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Artemis's POV:

As I walked in, or rather, poofed in, I heard light snores. The boy was still asleep? It was already 7:00 AM! Was he crazy? I inwardly groaned, why did I ever take him in? He would definitely slow the Hunters down.

But once again, it might be a good experience for Hunters to try to teach him something, I reasoned with myself as I walked over to the bathroom and filled a bucket with cold water. I didn't even bother tiptoeing, I already inferred that he was a heavy sleeper. I dumped the contents of the bucket on his head. And the results were as expected. Another point for Artemis.

Percy's POV:

I was dreaming. My mom and I were on a picnic, and I was staring at her, her beautiful face. The world should be dark and gloomy without her. No one should be happy. I put my thoughts back on the picnic. Smiling at my mom, I picked up a glass of water and-

"Splurg! What the heck!" I half yelled, bolting up on my bed. Artemis stood over me, hiding a grin and holding an empty bucket.

"A-A-Artemis..." I said, still shocked.

"Get up this second boy. It's 7:30 in the morning, for heavens sake. You should have been up since 6 in the morning. And even that is late for the Hunters. If you are going to start becoming a brother for us, you should atleast not delay us! Anyways, hurry up. Once you get ready, we'll go."

Time skip

"Prepare yourself, boy. Don't act like an idiot, or the Hunters are going to hate you more. Get prepared for-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it," I interrupted. She said I took long getting ready? She's been giving me a lecture for over an hour about not pissing of her Hunters. I mean It can't be that bad, can it? Besides, if this was Artemis, I wonder how Athena would be. "Let's just go, shall we?"

She glared at me, but said "Fine, we will. Just remember not to be stupid around them..." I mentally sigh. Here we go again.  
  
Artemis's POV:

As soon as I finished warning the boy, I grabbed his hand and teleported to the edge of my territory. I shot an arrow to the middle of the ground where I know Zoë would be near. The arrow had a note stuck on that said "Get ready for a boy coming to the territory, he has my permission. Call all of the Hunters to a gathering, I'll see you there with him. ~A."

I walked with the boy, noticing his looks of wonder as he surveyed the territory, and I couldn't but help feel a glimmer of pride.

Percy's POV:  
I looked around, stunned by the territory. As we walked on, I saw silver tents and a huge bonfire. I gulped, thinking about how to introduce myself to a bunch of male-hating girls.

We stopped at the clearing and I sat down on a rock. Immediately, girls in silver clothes took out their bow and aimed it at me, hostile looks on their faces. One girl, with a silver tiara-ish thing on her head, regarded me with cold eyes. She looked at the girls and said dryly "Girls, I already told you that he has our lady's permission to come into the territory."

The girls hesitantly put down their bows, but they continued to glare at me.

Artemis nudged me, trying to tell me to introduce myself. I tried to do what she said, but my voice was stuck in my throat. Seeing my situation, Artemis smiled slightly and said "This boy is Percy Jackson. He was abused by his step-father, who killed his mother. Apollo and I found him when he was trying to run away from his step-father. Since someone so young shouldn't be at Camp Half-Blood yet, I have allowed him to stay with us for a couple of years."  
  
Artemis's POV:  
I could tell that the Hunters didn't like the idea of a boy living with them, and I even heard some protests in the back. Like what I thought, there were no Hunters that volunteered to show him around. Needless to say, they we're still glaring at him. I sigh and say "Alright Perseus. You can go to that empty tent over there temporarily until I adjust you to a different tent. The rest of you are dismissed. One of you show Perseus the chores that we do. After all, he will need to get well adjusted to the plans that I have... Hunters, be prepared for a long break with chores starting tomorrow!"

On that note, the hunters brightened, but they all rushed back to their tents in fear of having to show Percy around.

Zoë's POV:

I sighed resignedly and stopped forward. I knew that it was my duty to do what the rest of the Hunters ran away from.

One thing was for sure though, I thought as a smirked. This boy would have no peace during his stay. The Hunters would make sure of that.


	4. Chapter 3

Thought for you: Always remember that there is someone who cares for you. Like me. If you're reading this right now, then that means that you are one of my precious readers, and I care a lot about you. If I didn't have every one of you, then I would be lost, a star without shine, or a car without wheels. You are that special to me. I also hope that I am that special to you too, but you probably won't know yet until I really get you more into this story. I love each one of you and I truly mean it.

And on a different note, let's go to the story!

Percy's POV:

Don't think I'm stupid. I know that the Hunters hate me. I just didn't understand why. I internally curse myself for thinking that it would be fun to learn from the Hunters. Well now I have to deal with it. Unfortunately.

The moment I wake up the next day, I knew something was wrong. I look around at my surroundings and let out a loud gasp.

I was on top of a very tall tree with my mattress and I dangerously quivering on the tip of the tree.

I gulp. One wrong move, and I'm going to fall. But then I realized that the only way to get down is to fall, because surrounding me are very thin branches.

I growled. The Hunters thought ahead and cut off the thick ones. If I try to climb the thin ones, the branches- no, more like twigs, would snap and I'd have a very painful fall.

The only way to have a not-that-painful fall was to tip over the mattress in I way that I'll fall on top of it.

I try to calculate that. How much should I tip it over? Eventually, I take a guess.

Of course I'd get it wrong. The mattress flipped over. And landed on me. I groan and shove the mattress off of me and survey myself.

Gods, I have cuts and forming bruises all over me already.

I managed to get a good grip on the mattress and walk with it on my back. My knees almost buckle on my first step. I warn you, you probably think that mattresses are soft, light, little things, but they are actually hard, heavy, huge things. You would know if you carried one of them through a forest for about a mile, trying to find a territory, when you were five years old.

I doubt many of you know how it feels.

Luckily, I was strong for my age, or else it could have been a lot worse.

After a lot more groaning, falling and getting a lot more cuts, I find the edge of the territory. I drag my feet towards my tent, determined to not show any weakness anywhere where the Huntresses might be spying on me. Finally managing to go inside my tent, I collapsed. Sigh. This was going to be a really long day.

Artemis's POV:

I spotted all of the girls quietly laughing at Perseus carrying his mattress. Although I am not known for being a softie, I did feel bad for Perseus because he was my guest, so I decided to talk with the Huntresses.

Zoë's POV:

Artemis called all of the Huntresses for a meeting, without the boy.

"Girls I have to say that I am very disappointed in you. He is my guest in this camp. He deserves as much respect as any one of you. So please do not play any more pranks on him."

"Yes, my lady," we all said reluctantly. However, I heard a couple mutter "yeah, no more pranks on him in front of you."

I evilly smirked. Artemis didn't have to know that we were still going to prank him. Anyways, she can't stay mad at us for long if she finds out. After all, it still is a boy.

Artemis's POV:

I have a slight suspicion that the boy was going to still be pranked despite my lecture. I dismissed that thought though. There was no way that the Hunters would ignore a direct order from myself.

-  
The pattern went on for a couple of months: the Hunters pranking Percy, Percy being pranked, and Artemis not knowing.

Artemis's POV:

I wake up early and can't go back to sleep, so I decided to walk around the territory.

Surprisingly, I heard a couple of giggles near Perseus's cabin. I quickened my pace and reached the area, but being cautious in order to not be seen.

I saw my Hunters giggling and they each took out huge boxes of whipping cream, with the exception of one who took out a single long grey feather.

I started to grow suspicious as they quietly tiptoed into Perseus's tent and I moved in to get a better look. They quickly cover all of his belongings and even his clothes with whipped cream, occasionally eating a bit here or there.

Then, they began the second phase of the prank. They put whipped cream in his hand and tickled him lightly on his face with the feather, causing his hand to move up to push it away and resulting in the part of his face to have whipped cream. I was horrified, the Hunters must have been doing this for the whole period of time since Perseus was here, and Perseus didn't tell me because he didn't want to get even more on the bad side of the Hunters.

I moved out of the way so that the Hunters wouldn't see me and I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"...you see him! Boys, such deep sleepers!"

"I know right! But the one we did last week was so much better. Dumping him in the river was great, but pity he wasn't able to drown."

"It was still worth it though. You should have seen the look on his face when he came out, such an ugly expression can only be conjured by a man."

"Yes, and besides, Artemis would have killed us if Perseus was dead. I still can't believe that she believed us last time when we said that he was wet because he took a bath in the river with his clothes on. As if! But technically, it was true. A not willing bath."

"Yeah, he needed it though, to clean off his boy stench that has been tainting the camp for the last few months."

That was almost enough for me to snap, and it took all of my willpower to not. Instead, I decide to call for a meeting and talk as civilly as possible. Therefore, I silently ran back to the camp and acted nonchalant.

When I saw the Hunters, my anger started to rise again, but I willed myself to stay calm.

"Girls, I wish to talk to you," I said without revealing.

Zöe stepped out and said, "Yes, my lady?" As evenly as me.

I decide to have some... Fun, as one can say, with them. "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh well, um, we were... Ah yes, taking a bath at the river, we all felt dirty and decided to cleanse ourselves!" Zöe said, a bit flustered. The other Hunters nodded their heads nervously, looking for my reply.

"Yes my lady," Phoebe said supportingly.

I inwardly snorted, a bath? My ass. "Oh really? How odd! I remember looking there for you!"

Atalanta stepped forward and said "um my lady, you probably, um, just... Checked too late or too early!"

I was biting back my laughter now, but hiding it, I said "Well, what a coincidence! Okay then, just give me your wet clothes, I'll have you wash them later, and yes, that is an order."

The Hunters were all silent and stayed put. Finally, Phoebe again said "well my lady, ehm, well we were..."

I finally put my hand up, irritated with all of their lies. "I know what you were doing. Pranking Perseus when I directly told you not to, I must say that I am ashamed."

The Huntresses (A/N: lol I realized I've been saying Hunters a lot) bowed their heads, humiliated to get a lecture so strict.

I softened a bit and said "Girls, I can't say that I am happy with what you did, but I understand that you greatly...dislike boys. I understand that, as I do to, perhaps even more that you. But this boy can be taught by us to be the only proper man on earth, and if you keep acting like this, he won't learn anything. Let us start fresh and take a new turn with Perseus. After all, think back on how evil you have been to him. Would you do that to a girl? No. And not only that, but Perseus never did anything to you. In fact, he has proven himself to be better that most men already by not fighting back with you. Therefore, be glad that I gave you an opportunity to start fresh without permission. You definitely don't deserve it though."

I saw sincerity in their eyes as they answered me, promising me to be kind to Perseus and to grow to love him as a brother of the Hunt.

What an interesting day.

A/N: PLEASE READ! Sorry for not uploading anything in like, the past couple of weeks. It's just that during the May-June time, we have SOLs and finals and all that stuff is driving me crazy. I guess you could call me a nerd, but I also play sports, so yeah. But anyways, I'm really sorry about the fact that I didn't upload in a long time and this chapter is pretty short.

Also there are many types of Artemis-adopts-Percy stories, but I promise you that this is different. I read like a million Percy Jackson fanficiton, and none of them have a plot like this.

Please review and give me kind criticism!

Love you,  
Star


End file.
